Happy Birthday Azunyan
by Hirumi Michan
Summary: Ada yang harus kami sampaikan padamu Azusa-Chan/ Aku segera kesana/ Hari ini sangat melelahkan/ Are? Senpai?/ Kalau begitu ayo berangkat/ Kalian ini keterlaluan/ Apa? Ada apa ini sepertinya masalah yang cukup serius/ Besok? Kenapa tiba tiba/ Eh? Yui-Senpai?/ Ya... Sebenarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Azunyan**

**Disclaimer : Kakifly**

**Story by : Hilmi Fitriatulamal**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, Tata penulisannya masih acak acakan, Typo(s), etc**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

* * *

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan" Keluhan Azusa sambil berjalan di persimpangan menuju rumahnya.

"Benar benar Yu-Senpai, dia tidak berhenti memeluku seperti itu" Keluhan Azusa.

"Tadaima..." Kata Azusa yang baru sampai ke rumah.

"Okaerinasai Azusa-Chan" Jawaban seorang wanita berumur 38 tahun dengan gembira.

"Are? Kenapa bu? Sepetinya ada sesuatu yang menggembirakan?" Tanya Azusa sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa apa ko" Jawab Ibu Azusa sambil tersenyum.

Tidak berfikir panjang Azusa menuju kamarnya, Azusa mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan baju santai berwarna pink dengan pita di tengahnya dan celana jeans pendek berwarna biru.

"Azusa! Makan malamnya sudah siap" Teriak Ibu Azusa dari dapur.

"Baik bu" Azusa menjawab.

"Aku segera kesana" Azusa menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

Ketika akan membukakan pintu kamar tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik _jazz_ lembut yang ternyata deringan _Hand Phone_ Azusa.

"Eh? Yui-Senpai?" Tanya Azusa dengan bingung sambil memegang _Hand Phone_ nya itu.

From : Yui-Senpai  
To : Azusa

Azunyan, Apa besok Azunyan ada waktu?

Aku, Mio-Chan, Ricchan, dan Mugi-Chan akan pergi ke taman, kami akan membicarakan sesuatu :3

Azunyan juga datang ya! Jam 8 pagi, Oke? X3

From : Azusa  
To : Yui-Senpai

Baik Senpai, besok aku akan kesana, Memangnya akan membicarakan apa?

From : Yui-Senpai  
To : Azusa

Kita tunggu saja besok Azunyan~ :3

"Besok, ada apa ya?" Azusa membuka pintu.

Azusa langsung bergegas ke meja makan, setelah selsai Azusa pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

* * *

"Bipipip bipipip bipipip" Deringan jam weker berbentuk kucing yang menandakan pagi tiba

"Aku harus segera bersiap" Azusa bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi mandi, ia memakai jaket berbulu warna hitam dengan tudung dan rok pendek berwarna pink dan sepatu boots dari kulit yang menutupi mata kakinya.

"Hari ini dingin sekali" Sambil memegang pintu rumahnya Azusa mengeluh.

Pada waktu yang di tentukan mereka berkumpul di sebuah taman.

"Aa! Senpai..." Azusa melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Azunyan" Yui berlari menghampiri Azusa dan langsung memeluk Azusa dengan pelukan spesialnya.

"Anu, Senpai Ada apa mendadak begini? Tanya Azusa dengan bingung.

"Ya... Sebenarnya" Jawab Ritsu dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di sana?" Mugi menunjuk sebuah Restoran Keluarga yang ada di sebrang taman.

Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Yui, dan Azusa berjalan menuju restoran tersebut. Pelayan menghampirinya dan mereka mulai menyebutkan pesanannya.

Kemudian pelayan itu pun kembali dengan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa senpai?" Sedikit demi sedikit Azusa memasukan _Dessert Appetizers _pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ada yang harus kami sampaikan padamu Azusa-Chan" Mugi menegaskan.

"Apa? Ada apa ini sepertinya masalah yang cukup serius" Azusa mulai panik dan menaruh kembali potongan kue yang akan di lahapnya.

"Azunyan..." Yui menundukan kepalanya.

"..."

"..."

"Azusa-Chan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan, ini semua demi masa depan Klub K-ON" Mio menerangkan dengan serius.

"K-ON? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Tanya Azusa yang panik dan penuh rasa kebingungan.

**...To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Haloo mina-san, Akhirnya bisa nulis juga di Fandom ini #Sujud Sukur  
****  
**

**Ngomong-ngmong ini Fict pertama ku, seneng banget akhirnya jadi juga, sebenernya aku juga masih bener bener newbie  
****buat buat fict kaya gini, eh malah curcol XD #Digampar Readers**

**Makasih yang udah baca Fict**

******Jangan jadi pembaca hantu yang baca tapi ga ninggalin jejak ya... ;3**  
**Silahkan Review jika banyak kesalahan :D**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Azunyan**

**Disclaimer : Kakifly**

**Story by : Hilmi Fitriatulamal**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, Tata penulisannya masih acak acakan, alur cepat, Typo(s), etc**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

"K-ON? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Tanya Azusa yang panik dan penuh rasa kebingungan.

"Ini sangat menyedihkan Azusa" Ritsu mengeluarkan wajah sedihnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Moi-Senpai?" Azusa melirik Mio dengan rasa khawatir.

"S-Sebenarnya..." Mio menjawab dengan ragu.

"SEBENARNYA UANG KAS KLUB TINGGAL TERSISA 1 YEN!" Teriak Ritsu dengan senyuman licik.

"APA? JADI HANYA ITU?" Azusa bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan kesal.

"Hahaha ya begitulah, aku bingung karena klub kita tidak memiliki banyak uang, jadi kita pun sulit untuk memenuhi kebutuhan klub ini" Ritsu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku kira sesuatu yang besar" Azusa kembali duduk dan mulai melahap kue manis pesanannya.

"Tapi mengapa uang kas kita hanya tersisa 1 yen?"Tanya Azusa sambil melirik Ritsu.

"Ya, kau tau bukankah minggu kemarin kita menghabiskan uang kas klub untuk bermain di _game_ _center_ ? Jawab ritsu dengan polos.

"Oh.. Ternyata begitu" Azusa menundukan kepalanya.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi apa akting kita tadi berhasil?" Tanya mugi dengan senang.

"Ya! Haha kena kau Azusa" Jawab Ristu sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah kalian ini keterlaluan, lihat Azusa jadi marahkan" Mio menunjuk Azusa yang terdiam dengan kesal.

"Maaf Azusa kami berlebihan" Mugi dan Ritsu dengan rasa bersalah meminta maaf.

"Nee, bangaimana jika kita pergi ke taman hiburan? disana banyak kedai makanan yang manis manis" Yui berusaha membalikan keadaan.

"Yui-Senpai hanya memikirkan makanan saja" Azusa tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, Dasar kau Yui" Tambah Ritsu.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat" Ujar Yui dengan penuh semangat.

"Yoo-o" Teriak Mugi.

Mereka berlima pergi bersama ke taman hiburan yang berada di dekat sungai.

"Heeee? Besar sekali" Teriak Azusa dengan kagum.

"Aku tidak akan naik, tidak akan, tidak akan, tidak akan, tidak akan, tidak akan,..." Kata Mio dengan ketakutan.

"Mio kau ini penakut sekali, tapi syukurlah Azusa tidak marah lagi" Ritsu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Senpai ayo kita naik itu" Azusa menunjuk ke arah Kincir Angin Raksasa .

"Ayo!" Yui menarik Azusa, Mugi, Ritsu dan Mio ke arah kincir angin itu.

"Sashimi? Aku ingin mencoba makanan itu" Mugi berlari menuju _stand_ makanan di sebelah kiri taman hiburan.

"Mu-Mugi tungu!" Mio dan Ritsu mengejar mugi ke _stand_ makanan.

Yui, Azusa, Ritsu, Mugi, dan Mio sangat menikmati harinya di taman hiburan.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan ya Senpai" Azusa menghembuskan nafas nya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata taman hiburan ini sangat di ramai oleh pengunjung" Tambah Azusa.

"..."

"Are? Senpai?" Azusa melihat sekitarnya dan ternyata Yui, Ritsu, Mio, dan Mugi menghilang.

"Senpaaii...? Yui-Senpai?" Azusa berlari ke arah kincir angin yang mereka naiki bersama.

"_Kemana perginya mereka_" Azusa terus berlari mencari Yui dan kawan kawan.

"Ah kalau begitu aku telpon saja" Azusa mengangkat _Hand Phone_ nya.

"Tidak aktif, Semuanya tidak aktif" Azusa semakin panik.

Hari semakin sore namun Azusa belum juga menemukan Yui dan yang lainya, Azusa pergi ketepi sungai dan menunggu mereka, namun berjam jam lamanya mereka belum kembali juga.

"Ha!" tiba tiba suara muncul dari belakang yang sontak mengagetkan Azusa.

"Kyaaa! *Bruuussh*" Karena kaget Azusa pun terpeleset masuk ke sungai.

"Azusa-Chan!" Mugi menarik tangan Azusa dan ikut jatuh bersama Azusa.

"Kalian ini merepotkan" Ritsu menarik Azusa dan Mugi ke tepian sungai.

"Are? Yui-Senpai dan Mio-Senpai mana? Lalu Ritsu-Senpai dan Mugi-Senpai juga menghilang berjam-jam, membuat khawatir saja" sambil melepaskan jaket hitamnya, mata Azusa pun mulai berkaca kaca.

"Se~no!" Ritsu berbisik kepada Mugi.

"YUI, MIO MULAI!" Secara bersamaan Mugi dan Ritsu berteriak.

*Duaar* Tiba-tiba luncuran kembang api dari ujung sungai memenuhi langit yang menghitam, Setelah itu Mio dan Yui datang dengan membawa kue ulangtahun berwarna dasar biru yang diatasnya di beri krim putih dan terdapat tulisan "_**Houkago Tea Time**_" berwarna merah.

"Happy Birthday Azusa" Serempak Mio, Ritsu, Mugi dan Yiu menghampiri Azusa yang basah kuyup.

"Happy Birthday Azunyan" Yui memeluk Azusa dan menempelkan pipinya.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku" Kata Azusa dengan perasaan gembira.

"Tapi tadi Senpai keterlaluan sampai meninggalkan ku berjam jam lamanya" Azusa mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai karena kesal.

"Membuat Azusa panik pun berhasil, yeay!" Teriak Ritsu gembira.

" *Dug* Kau ini dasar, Cepat minta maaf pada Azusa!" Mio memukul kepala Ritsu.

"Iya baiklah, Aku mengerti, Maaf Azusa aku berlebihan" Ritsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya tadi Senpai keterlaluan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa apa, karena sekarang... aku bisa berkumpul kembali bersama Senpai semua" Azusa tersenyum san terlihat sangat bahagia.

Mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun Azusa di tepi pantai dengan gembira dan penuh semangat.

**END**

* * *

**Yahuu, Ketemu lagi sama Michan, Author yang baru belajar ini XD *Plakk**

**Michan kembali dengan Fict rate T, mau rate M? Requst aja XD *Plakk Plakk Plakk Digebukin Reader**

**Ini Fict kedua ku, Selsai juga akhirnya, Gomen na baru ke post sekarang**

**Makasih udah baca Fict :D**

**Review ya **


End file.
